


I Don't Want Your Darn Hiatus!

by canufeelthemagictonight



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Fandom - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Spoilers, Gen, Hiatus Problems, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Parody of a Songify the News, Sherlock References, Song Parody, This is what happens when I get bored, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Wanna know what happens next, is that too much to grasp?</i>
</p><p>Hiatuses. They're long, they're boring, and I can't wait till this one's over.</p><p>A song parody based on Schmoyo's "Songify the News #9" about the ever-present woes of the fans who wait. Specific to <i>Agents of SHIELD,</i> but rings true for every TV show ever to be on hiatus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Want Your Darn Hiatus!

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MTohDQl1kJY. And I came up with this. It took literally five minutes to write, but I hope you like it.
> 
> On an unrelated topic, _Agents of SHIELD_ returns September 29. See you then.

We've been waiting for five long, pointless months  
For heaven's sake  
(I'm drawing Coulson's face all over my room)  
I've heard a hiatus can drive a girl insane  
(Sherlockians, I'm looking at you)

Please bring _Marvel's Agents of SHIELD_ back on the air!  
Give me back my show!  
That's all I ask  
(Wanna know what happens next, is that too much to grasp?)

I don't want your darn hiatus!  
I don't _want_ it!  
(I don't _want_ it!)  
I don't _want_ it!  
What's up with Skye?  
Jemma's fate is on the rocks, she might die (no lie)  
How long can this dreadful suspense go on?  
I don't _want_ it!  
(I don't _want_ it!)  
I don't _want_ it!  
Bring back the babies I know  
Gimme Mama May and Mack before I explo-ode

I was hooked from day one, hit the ground running  
(The pilot sent me straight to nirvana)  
I'll be the first one to tune in, when is it coming?  
(Not till September? Thanks, Obama!)

I don't want your darn hiatus!  
I don't _want_ it!  
(I don't _want_ it!)  
I don't _want_ it!  
What's up with Skye?  
Jemma's fate is on the rocks, she might die (no lie)  
How long can this dreadful suspense go on?  
I don't _want_ it!  
(I don't _want_ it!)  
I don't _want_ it!  
Bring back the babies I know  
Gimme Mama May and Mack before I explo-ode


End file.
